A MOMENT
by klove1
Summary: When you realize you have fallen for someone and it's too late to stop yourself, all you can do is be grateful to be next to her. We shouldn't, it can't be possible - all the logical reasons fail miserably, if a moment presents itself.


General Choi Young was quick to make decisions. When princess Nogook's life was in danger he volunteered to cross into the Heavens world through Hwata's Gate. There, he kidnapped a doctor Yoo Eun Soo to perform a surgery in order to save the princess. At first, the doctor and the warrior clashed. She called him a "psycho" and a "murderer", but as she got to know him better, she saw a gentler soul behind an armored exterior. Choi Young was a man of integrity, he was honest to a fault and when he gave his word, he kept it no matter what. The doctor, with her fierce will to live changed Choi Young. He grew to like her, to admire her, and he started to fall in love with her. Yet, their relationship has been doomed from the start, because he promised to return her home to her world.

* * *

Still all he was able to think about was her eyes; her sad, full of care and worry eyes. They haunted him day and night and he could not shake the feeling of longing that she had when she looked at him.

_Imja, she could not possibly... She should not. I know, she could not love me, she could not possibly want me to love her back, because... That means she would not leave. I know she has to leave; and she does, too. What she said then in Heavens language, I did not understand, but I understood her eyes. All I could hear that we would part at the end, part for eternity and nothing ever will change that after she steps through the Heaven's door. And then when she cried and asked to like me and begged me to let her stay… and then forget about her?!_

_I should have a clear head; I need to erase what she said to make sure I could protect her. What do I do? What can I do? Am I even allowed to love her, to hold and kiss her and not let go because it hurts me so much just to think about it? And the scariest thing is I can feel that it hurts her, too. Would not it be the right thing to do – to take her pain and fear away, to make her feel loved and secure just for a moment? If we could only have this moment together, then what happens afterwards does not matter. Doesn't it?_

Choi Young was watching unsettled Eun Soo, crying quietly in her sleep. He gently touched her hand and her fingers responded, securely wrapping around his palm, not letting go.

He was startled. He was afraid to move any further. "Imja, are you asleep?" He asked in a whisper, hoping she would not answer so that he could continue sitting, just holding her hand until she woke up in the morning, the warm hand he loved so much.

She whispered back, not opening her eyes, as if dreaming, "I'm here, I'm with you."

He looked upon her face; a tear ran down her cheek. On an instinct, he just reacted, impulsively before his mind could halt his heart. And as if the time slowed with every breath, not fully aware of what he was doing, Choi Young put lips where her tear has fallen a second ago. It was warm, salty and, oh so, so dear to his heart. Once his lips touched her cheek, he felt the electrical current run through him, burning. It was the first time in his life when this happened with his KI, when he could not stop or control it. Choi Young, who used to take pride in managing his feelings, not letting them take over, was not in control any longer. He knew he would not stop or even should not stop.

His lips continued moving down to her neck, he was covering her with kisses; he was engulfed by the experience of feeling her softness and smelling her skin…

She continued to hold his hand and lifted her head. "You are burning. Look at me"

Choi Young stopped. Nothing could have stopped him in this world, but her voice. He looked up to her, breathing so heavily, feverish, and almost fainting from the force within him. She simply moved an inch closer, finding his lips with her own. That was all. That was all that needed to calm down the storm, to balance his Ki. His body relaxed in relief. He allowed her to kiss him and just be in the moment.

_This moment was all they had, anyway._

They kissed each other in a way that felt so natural, so familiar, as if they had done it many times before. It was comforting to feel her calm and steady passion pass through him with each breath and move. No one knows how long this lasted. They both faded into each other and felt one another, each trying to memorize and hold the memories forever. There was no longer any reservation.

When Choi Young woke up, he was confused for a split second: she was next to him, her hair on his cheek, he was holding her and… it was not a dream.

"Imja, this Woodalchi loves you," he whispered. With her eyes still closed, she responded with a bright relaxed smile.

Now they had to survive to live and be together, but this was one thing General Choi Young was good at. Especially with the Yuan nation now after the High Doctor, this night would help them through. They were partners and they could do it together.


End file.
